1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly, it relates to a rotatable presser foot for detachably coupling to a needle bar in a sewing machine so that the foot member can be rotatably adjusted about a center axis of the needle bar.
2. Description of Related Art
In the sewing industry, a common repetitive function is to sew a label onto a workpiece of material. For example, this would be a common procedure when sewing a manufacturer's label onto a workpiece, such as a shirt or jacket. A typical sewing machine has a presser foot securely mounted in operative relationship with a reciprocating needle in the sewing machine. The sewing machine typically has a drive mechanism which was coupled to both the presser foot and the needle bar in the sewing machine. The drive mechanism would drive both the needle bar and the presser foot. A typical sewing machine of this type would be a Brother Model BAS-311 manufactured by Brother Industries of Japan.
The function of a presser foot is to force a workpiece into engagement with a feed dog. After the workpiece is stitched the feed dog urges the workpiece away from the sewing needle. Another function of the presser foot is to secure the workpiece firmly against a sewing surface so that the workpiece will not tent as the needle exits the workpiece. A typical sewing machine has a presser foot mechanism which is rigidly fixed to the needle bar and usually positioned to the left side of the needle bar when viewed from the position of an operator who is positioned in front of the sewing machine.
It is not uncommon that the configuration or shape of the workpiece to be sewn was such that it interfered with, for example, the heel of the presser foot mechanism when the workpiece is being loaded into a sewing position at the sewing station. The problem with the pressure foot arrangements of the past is that the pressure foot mechanisms were rigidly fixed to the sewing machine so that a heel of the presser foot is also in a fixed position on either side of the sewing needle. It is not uncommon that the position of the presser foot and particularly its heel will interfere with the sewing of the workpiece because, for example, of the shape of the workpiece or of a device secured to the workpiece. For example, when sewing a piece of webbing for a seat belt, having a large safety buckle on an end thereof, it may be necessary to position the buckle on the side of the sewing needle where the presser foot is located. The safety buckle may interfere with the heel of the presser foot thereby prohibiting the operator from sewing the seat belt webbing. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to sew the workpiece. In addition, it inhibits the operator's efficiency and consequently results in lost production and labor time.